Love At Christmas
by CarlaC22
Summary: A change in the story line of the episode 'The House'. This is what could have happened on Christmas Eve night in the old house if Lucy's Dad hadn't gone into Lee's room.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is set during this years Christmas special, 'The House', when Lucy goes into Lee's bedroom during the night because she's scared of ghosts and can hear music being played downstairs. This is what could have happened if Lucy's Dad hadn't come in.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :-)****  
**

Lee was lying in bed, he had his eyes shut but he was wide awake. He couldn't get the thoughts of the spooky goings on out of his head and it was making him nervous. Suddenly he heard the creek of his bedroom door slowly opening. His eyes flew open and he froze with fear. He slowly turned over in bed to face the door, and he was relieved to see that it was shut and no one was in the room with him. He sighed in relief as he turned back over to go to sleep but got the shock of his life when he was met with the shadowy outline of a person kneeling right beside his bed watching him. He began to scream until a hand was pushed over his mouth to keep him quiet. And that's when he realised it was Lucy, who was now shushing him to be quiet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lee whispered, sounding rather annoyed, as soon as Lucy removed her hand from over his mouth.

"I heard a noise downstairs! It sounded like a musical instrument being played. Like the one that boy was playing in that picture." Lucy replied in fear.

"Uggrr, not this again!" He groaned, as Lucy sat on the edge of his bed, "ghosts don't exist Lucy! There are no ghosts! I do not want to hear the word ghosts mentioned again!"

Then they heard it, the eerie music travelled up from downstairs.

"Oh christ it's a ghost!" cried Lee, as Lucy screamed and jumped into bed with Lee, pulling the duvet over her head. When Lee realised this he said urgently

"Lucy what on earth are you doing? If your Dad comes in here he'll have my bollocks as baubles…I mean it Lucy get out!"

"No chance!" exclaimed Lucy, "there's a dead thing down there blowing a pennywhistle!"

Lee pulled the duvet back off Lucy, who saw sense and sat up in bed, still clutching the duvet. "What do you think it wants?" she asked, fear evident in the voice.

"I dunno," Lee replied. And then there was silence.

Lucy turned her head to look at Lee, "It's stopped," she said.

"Maybe he's gone away," Lee replied, sounding rather relieved.  
There was silence and Lee turned to look at Lucy. She looked genuinely scared and Lee couldn't help but feel guilty as he had brought her here to stay in this old house. "Look," he sighed, "if you're scared you can stay here with me, just as long as your Dad doesn't find out, I actually want to live to see Christmas day."

Lucy looked hesitant, but she had come to Lee's room to feel safer in the first place. "Alright," she said, still sounding unsure.

They awkwardly settled down into bed together and lay apart, both careful not to move in case they disturbed the other. Then Lee turned to look at Lucy and saw that she had her eyes wide open and was staring at the door. "Lucy there's nothing to worry about, I've stayed in this house loads of times and I've been fine. There won't really be a ghost, we've just been letting our imaginations run wild because it's Christmas and everyone's excited."

"But we heard that music, you heard it," Lucy whispered back.

Lee sighed, "it's probably just some old music box or something that keeps getting knocked and set off by other old junk. All the stuffs still here from years ago." He moved onto his side so to reassure her properly, she looked at him. "Seriously, there's nothing to be scared of."

She moved her gaze away from Lee's and looked at her hands that were holding onto the duvet. "Your probably right," she mumbled. She still wasn't completely convinced but she did feel a bit stupid, after all she was a grown woman and she'd been acting like a child recently.

Lee stayed still, looking at Lucy for a moment. She is beautiful, he thought, and she lying in bed next to me. He'd thought about this for such a long time and now when he'd ended up in the situation he hadn't even realised it. Until now…

He thought he might be in with some chance here, he thought that the risk of her pushing him away was quite slim giving the circumstances. After all, she had come to him, which meant that she must feel safe with him.

"Come here," he whispered to Lucy as he shuffled closer to her and put his arms around her waist. He was a little hesitant at first in case she rejected him, but she slowly turned to face him and leaned into him slightly, although she never made eye contact with him.

Lee was quite amazed that he was now in this position, holding the girl he'd loved for so long. She felt amazing in his arms and he began to slowly firm his hold on her in a protective manor, careful not to freak her out.

They stayed like this for a bit, before Lucy looked up at Lee with a small smile. Lee smiled back and whispered, "do you feel safer now?" She nodded at him in reply.  
After a moment she said "I do feel safe with you Lee…I like being with you."

Lee moved one of his hands up to tuck her hair behind her ear as he replied, "Good, I like being with you too." They both smiled and Lee whispered, "now you can go to sleep." Lucy looked down again and thought to herself that maybe she wouldn't mind being with Lee. It wasn't something she'd really properly considered, though it must have crossed her mind a few times. It was just now that she was beginning to realise that she actually did have feelings for him, especially with seeing this gentle caring side of him.

As Lee felt Lucy relax more in his arms he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She smelt amazing and her body felt amazing and Lee felt nothing but love for this woman lying with him. Though he didn't think it would ever be possible for her to feel the same about him.

Lucy looked up at Lee again and they stared into each others eyes as Lucy moved her hands to rest on Lee's chest.

They were moving closer together and Lucy moved her eyes to Lee's lips just before they met hers. Lee kissed her softly and moved his hand to support the back of her head while his other hand slipped around to her back. He broke the kiss so he could look at Lucy and check that she was alright with this.

They smiled at each other and sort of chuckled silently before moving in for another longer kiss. Lucy's hands held onto the fabric of Lee's t-shirt, which reassured Lee that she was ok with this.

When their second kiss ended Lee was leaning over Lucy, who was now lying on her back. "Are you ok?" He asked her softly, looking into her eyes to check.

"Hmm hum," she replied with a smile.

"Good," Lee whispered as he leaned in for one more quick kiss on the lips.

He moved back to the position lying on his side with his arms around Lucy's delicate frame. He stroked her check soothingly and whispered in her ear, "goodnight darling."

Lucy smiled closing her eyes and said goodnight back, before falling asleep in his arms feeling the happiest she'd felt in a long time. Lee fell asleep not long after, as he thought to himself that this Christmas was going to be very special.

**There we go, thank you for reading, I hope you like it. :-)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter about Lee and Lucy waking up together the next morning****…**

When Lee woke up the first thing he realised was that Lucy was lying in his arms next to him with her hand resting on his chest. He couldn't help but smile madly at what had happened between them and he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and kiss her again, but he knew he should leave her be. So he moved onto his side and propped his head up with his arm so he could watch her sleep. He admired her beauty and he couldn't believe that someone as attractive as her would ever want to be with him. She looked peaceful and happy and she slept in his arms and Lee wanted to stay like this forever.

After a little while Lucy started to stir in his arms, she breathed out heavily and tried to turn away from Lee, who held her closer and stroked the side of her face and her hair gently until she opened her eyes. Much to Lee's relief she smiled when she saw him. 

"Morning," Lee whispered at he smiled down at her.

"Good morning," Lucy replied quietly as she manoeuvred herself in his arms so she was facing him, a puzzled look came over her face.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Last night…was that…real?"

"It sure was," Lee smiled as he began to rub her back.

"No, I mean…was it serious, did you mean it?" Lucy questioned, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Of course it was serious, I mean everything I said," Lee told her as he looked directly into her eyes. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Lucy smiled at his response, "well, it's just, we never really talked about it last night, did we?" She said slightly flirtatiously.

"No we didn't," replied Lee as he began playing with her hair. Lucy watched Lee's face as he smiled, she didn't think she'd ever seen him look happier and that made her feel amazing. He then moved his hand to hold hers as he began to talk, "Lucy I really care about you, I have done for quite a while now. So much so that," he paused, he was really nervous about admitting his true feelings for her after keeping them bottled up for so long, "I think I love you. I know I should have told you before now but I've always been scared that if you knew how I felt you wouldn't even want me to live in your flat with you anymore."

"You love me?…How?" Lucy said in a very small voice, she couldn't believe that a man, Lee, had actually told her he loved her.

"How?" Lee began, "well, because your amazing and absolutely beautiful, and even though I sometimes act like I'm always sick of your nagging, it's because I felt frustrated that I would never be good enough for you."

Lucy could have cried at Lee's words, "you think I'm beautiful? She asked him, as though it was completely impossible.

"You are," he said truthfully, and he ran his finger over her cheek. "But we'll only make a go of this if it's what you want, I don't want to force you into anything, I want you to be honest about your feelings too."

"What are you asking Lee?" Lucy questioned him.

Lee hesitated, he'd never said this to anyone before, "well…I guess I'm asking you…if…you'll be my girlfriend…?" He trailed off slowly, worried about what her answer might be. "But only if you feel the same way," he quickly added.

Lucy stared at him while she tried to find her voice. Eventually she said, "I do feel the same Lee. I think I've liked you for a long time too, I was really jealous when you went out with Rachel, and maybe I should have said something, but I thought you'd think I was being silly and not believe me.." 

Lee grinned at her words, and before she could say anymore he leaned in to kiss her. Lucy ran her hands through Lee's hair and Lee moved his hands up and down her sides, feeling the shape of her body. After a bit Lee stopped and rested his forehead against Lucy's so he could look into her eyes. "So is that a yes then?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be you girlfriend," she giggled, before they kissed again.

After a while when things were starting to get a bit heated as Lee began to move his kisses down towards Lucy's chest, Lucy gently pushed him away and said "Lee we have to stop."

Lee could feel that Lucy's breaths were short and slightly shaky. "Lucy whats wrong?" He asked concerned as he moved off her to give her more space. Lucy rolled over to snuggle into Lee's chest, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing," Lucy replied quietly as she began to play with the material of Lee's t-shirt, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just don't think we should get too carrie away," she continued, "especially as my parents and Daisy are here too, and...I think it will be more special if we wait."

Lee smiled And kissed the top of her head, "ok then," he whispered to her and squeezed her tighter, "but I don't know if I can wait that long," he flirted.

Lucy moved her head so she was looking straight at him, "well you're going to have to," she flirted back and gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest again.

They stayed like this for a moment until Lucy spoke again. "I'll have to go back to my room before the others wake up, otherwise Daisy will wonder where I am," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want you to leave," Lee said.

"Neither do I, but I'll have to make a move soon, it's nearly eight 'o' clock," Lucy replied as she leaned over Lee to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Fine," Lee sighed, "but I want to walk you back to your room." Lucy smiled as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door, Lee followed her. When he caught up with Lucy he slipped his hand down her arm so he could link his fingers with hers. Lucy looked up at Lee and smiled, before resting her head on his shoulder. She felt so happy and excited that she didn't know how she could last any longer without telling everyone that she was now going out with Lee, but she knew it would be best not to say anything until after the holiday and she knew that Lee probably felt the same.

When they reached Lucy and Daisy's bedroom door, they both turned to face each other and Lee held Lucy's hands in his. "Here we are," Lee whispered so no one else would hear him. Lucy smiled at him and reached up to kiss him one last time before they would have to pretend that none if this had happened until they could get another stolen moment together. When their kiss ended Lee gave Lucy a hug and whispered, "merry Christmas," into her ear.

"I'd forgot it was Christmas Day," Lucy laughed.

"Shhh," Lee said, "you don't want to wake anyone.

They stood there in each others arms for a while and Lee lifted Lucy up slightly.

"I love you Lee," Lucy whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Lee grinned, he never thought he'd heart hose words from Lucy. He put he'd down and let her go back to her own bed, he watched until she'd closed the door before he returned to his own room. This is going to be the happiest Christmas ever, he thought.

**I hope you like this little addition, and thank you for the reviews on this and 'Drunken Consequences' they're very much appreciated. :') A message to those who've said they couldn't write a fan fiction of their own; of course you could! :D You should have a go, I never thought I could because I'm not a writer and I was terrible at English, but I really enjoy it now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

An hour or so later, Lee was walking downstairs to find that Geoffrey and Daisy already and setting the table for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Lee!" Daisy called cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Daisy, Geoffrey," Lee replied, sounding very uplifted compared to his usually lazy self.

"Merry Christmas, you seem jollier than normal?" Geoffrey questioned him suspiciously.

"Well, I love Christmas Geoffrey, there's no reason to act miserable today," Lee said positively.

"Aww, it's nice to see you getting into the Christmas spirit," said Daisy, as she went into the kitchen to bring in the food.

Before, Lee got the chance to attempt small talk with Geoffrey, they heard Wendy's voice saying, "Merry Christmas everyone!" As she walked down the stairs, followed by Lucy, who Lee couldn't help but smile at.

"Merry Christmas," they all replied, as Geoffrey went to kiss his wife and daughter.

"Daisy's in the kitchen," Geoffrey informed them, "we've already prepared breakfast."

"Oh brilliant," Wendy said, "I'll go and help her." With Wendy now out of the way Geoffrey made his excuses to go upstairs to get her Christmas present from where he'd hidden it in their room, much to Lee and Lucy's relief. They both felt excited at the thought of their change in relationship, but slightly irritated that they wouldn't be able to act like a couple around the others. For now anyway…

They stood staring at each other, smiling, until Lee spoke, "you look beautiful," he said, remembering how she'd reacted to this compliment earlier, but she really did look amazing and Lee just wanted to hold her in his arms. Lucy looked down and blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied quietly as she walked towards him and reached up to kiss him. Lee put his arms around her and held her close, while burying his face in her hair. They relaxed in each others arms until they heard Daisy's voice becoming louder as her and Wendy came back from the kitchen with the breakfast. Lee and Lucy reluctantly pulled away from each other, without breaking eye contact just before the two moment entered the room with the food.

"Where's your father gone Lucy?" Wendy questioned when she saw that Geoffrey wasn't there.

"Eerr, I think he just went to the toilet," Lucy quickly replied, feeling flustered from being moments away from her mother seeing her and Lee together. After placing the food she was holding on the table, Wendy walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Geoffrey, breakfast's ready!"

A few moments later, they were all sitting around the table eating and chatting. Lee and Lucy were sat next to each other and throughout the meal Lee kept nudging Lucy's leg with his and smiling at her when he though no one was looking. When they'd all finished and were talking about what they might do for the rest of the day, Lee moved his hand to find Lucy's under the table. He played with her fingers sensing her shifting in her seat in reaction to him as she held onto his hand. It was teasing him that they were so close to each other, yet they couldn't portray their feelings at all.

Lucy couldn't concentrate properly on the conversation that was going on, all she could think about was Lee and when they would next be alone together. She loved all the discrete gestures he'd been giving her throughout the meal, that only the two of them knew about. He made her feel like a teenager, he made her feel as though this was her first proper relationship.

Eventually, they had to let go of each others hands when Lucy, Daisy and Wendy stood up to take the used dished into the kitchen to clear up. Spending some time with her mother and Daisy helped to take Lucy's mind off Lee for a while so she was able to act normally and take part in their conversation. However, Lee was now left to ponder on his own while Geoffrey sat reading a newspaper. He went over the events of last night and this morning in his head, trying not to smile too much otherwise Geoffrey would notice that something was going on.

When they were all back in the living room together, they decided to open their presents. Lucy and Lee were looking forward to this as it would give them the chance to thank each other for their presents, which meant they could touch each other without raising suspicion. Lucy got Lee the play station he wanted and Lee had gotten Lucy a scarf, which she was very pleased with as she hadn't been expecting to it at all. Lucy walked over to Lee while the others were opening their presents and thanking each other for them. She leaned down and said, "thank you Lee, this is lovely," as she kissed him on the cheek. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she did so to support herself, while Lee placed his hand that was furthest away from the others on her back, so he could leave it there for longer without any one noticing. Before Lucy pulled away Lee gave her a quick kiss on the lips when he thought no one could see.

"Thanks for my present too," he said, now that Lucy was standing up again.

"Right, does anyone want a cup of tea?" Wendy asked as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, I think I will," replied Geoffrey, Daisy was in a world of her own trying to decided which chocolate to eat first out of the box Lucy had bought her so she didn't answer.

"Lucy? Lee?" Wendy said.

Lucy saw this as an opportunity to get some time alone with Lee, so she said, "not for me thanks, I think I might go for a walk."

"But we always go for a walk together, can't you wait till later?" Wendy said disappointed.

"I just feel like it now, I'm a bit tired and I think the fresh air will wake me up," she explained as she stood up and walked to the door to get her coat.

"I'll come too," Lee said as he followed her.

"Alright then," Wendy said sounding a little confused, before walking into the kitchen. Geoffrey rolled his eyes, think that Lee only wanted to try and get Lucy alone, which was true, but the circumstances were now different to what Geoffrey was thinking.

Once they'd left the house, Lee put is arm around Lucy's waist and held her hand, while Lucy rested her head on Lee. They walked like this for a wile, quietly enjoying each other's company, until they were among the trees at the edge of the forest.

"I thought it would be impossible to get you alone like this until tonight," Lee smirked as he turned to directly face Lucy, resting his hands on her hips.

Lucy smiled up at him and whispered, "I'm full of surprises," before kissing him deeply. It quickly became very heated, their passion for one another building up rapidly after having to resist each other earlier. Lee's arms wrapped tightly around Lucy's back as he moved his hands over he body. Lucy held onto the collar of Lee's jacket, not wanting to break apart from him. Lee started to walk forwards, guiding Lucy to rest against a tree for more support.

Lucy's hands were exploring Lee's chest over his shirt, while Lee moved his hands down her body so he could slip them under the bottom of her coat and top, feeling her soft warm skin. He moved his kissed down her neck, taking in the feel over her skin and her sent. It was making him really turned on and he tried to speak between kisses. "I don't think I can wait until after this holiday Luce," he sounded breathless, "I want you now."

And he went back to kissing her lips and he slipped part of his hands to rest under her jeans. He felt Lucy squirm slightly in his arms, and he realised that she become unresponsive to his kisses. Worried he stopped and pulling away slightly to look at her. Lucy still held onto Lee's shirt but she was now looking down, away from him. She felt awkward and slightly embarrassed that she'd stopped them from going any further again.

"What is it?" Lee asked in a small voice, concerned that he'd upset her.

Lucy shook her head slightly before looked into his eyes, "we just said we'd wait, that's all.." She said, unconvincingly.

Lee didn't quite believe her explication either, "but why do we have to wait? No ones around to stop us here."

"We're in a forest Lee?" Lucy protested softly.

"So," Lee replied, sounding carefree.

"Well...it wouldn't be very comfortable...for our first time...you know?" Lucy sort of came out with, trying to sound flirtatious.

"It would certainly make it memorable," Lee said, half joking, half being serious.

"Is that all you think about Lee?" Lucy said sounding slightly frustrated, even though she knew he was joking, it just felt as though he wanted things to happen too quickly.

"No, of course not Lucy. I'm sorry darling, not now," he spoke softly as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before pulling her into a protective hug. Lucy's arms snaked around Lee's body as she held onto him tightly. She nestled her head in his chest, glad that they'd gotten away from the subject of moving their relationship to the next level, for now...

They stood like this for a while, enjoying being able to relax together before they had to go back to the house. Lee felt Lucy shiver, "maybe we should go back, it's too cold to stand outside, and we'll miss Christmas dinner." He let go of Lucy with one hand to look at his watch, "blimey we'll have missed helping to make it by the time we get back! They'll think we're trying to avoid doing anything."

Lucy laughed, "come on then," she said happily as they both started to walk back to the house, their arms around each other. Lucy leaned her head towards Lee again as they walked, like she had done on the way there, and Lee leaned his head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee and Lucy had returned to the house just in time for Christmas dinner, and they had agreed to do the washing up since they'd been out on their 'walk' while the others had prepared it. No one suspected that anything was going on between Lucy and Lee. Lucy put it down to the fact that they'd shared a flat for years and nothing had happened, so their family and friends didn't find it strange for them to spend time alone together. Throughout Christmas dinner Lucy had been aware that Lee had spent most of the time staring at her. And she couldn't deny that she liked the way it made her feel. She wasn't used to having someone be so interested in her and Lee made her feel special.

Lucy and Lee didn't mind doing the washing up, it meant they got to spend some more time alone together. Lee followed Lucy into the kitchen and said, "I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate on this with you near me," as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

Lucy giggled, "well you'll have to, you managed the ought dinner...just."

"Well it's difficult to think about anything else when someone as beautiful as you is next to me," Lee flirted, putting the dirty plates on the bench and placing his hands on her sides. Lucy looked down slightly embarrassed, although she couldn't help smiling. She loved it when Lee told her she was beautiful, it made her feel more confident about herself, even if she didn't believe it. "You are you know," Lee whispered, resting his forehead against hers, sensing what she was thinking. Lucy leased up to kiss him before pulling away.

"Right, we need to get these done then," Lucy said as she went over to the sink and began washing the dishes. "I assume you'd prefer to dry?"

"Yeah, that water stuff's far too confusing for me," Lee replied jokingly. "It doesn't mean I can do this though," and he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waists from behind and kissed her neck. Lucy shut her eyes for a moment, enjoying having Lee close to her in this way.

"You're such a bad influence on me you know that?" She said as she reluctantly went back to washing dishes.

Just a short chapter but a small cute scene. Next update will hopefully be very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the afternoon, they all lounged around in the living room, reading their books and chatting to each other. Lucy's parents went for a walk, which gave Lucy and Lee the chance to be a bit more touchy-feely, as they knew Daisy wouldn't notice if they held hands or Lee had his arm around Lucy's waist.

When Wendy and Geoffrey arrived back at the house, they all decided to prepare a small buffet for their tea. While they were all walking around setting the table and preparing the food, Lee and Lucy found themselves alone for a moment in the living room. Lee grabbed Lucy's hand so she would turn around to face him, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Careful Lee, we don't want anyone to walk in on us," Lucy said.

"We'll hear them when they're coming through, don't worry," Lee dismissed Lucy's concerns. "Anyway, I wanted to know whether you'll be coming in my room again tonight," he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear.

Lucy smiled, "well I wouldn't like to think you were alone."

"What about Daisy?" Lee questioned.

"We'll just have to give her enough to drink so when her head hit's the pillow she'll be out like a light," Lucy said.

"Ooo you are sneaky Lucy," Lee laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

Lucy pulled away, "stop it Lee! what if someone comes in?"

"Sorry," Lee sighed, "you're just irresistible."

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, until they heard the others coming through with the rest of the food, and they had to carry on as normal.

Throughout the meal Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Lee, and how she longed for the day to end so they could be together without anyone disturbing them. Lee was thinking the same, he just wanted to hold Lucy, to feel her in his arms. He didn't think he'd be able to keep his hands off her after this afternoon.

Once the evening was coming to and end, Lucy was the first to go to bed. She said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to put her pyjamas on. Not long after Lee made his excuses to go to bed too. Lucy heard him coming up the stairs while she was getting changed. She decided to go straight to Lee's room once she was ready, Daisy probably wouldn't even realise she wasn't there when she came to bed as she was rather tipsy.

About five minutes later, Lucy walked quietly across to Lee's room on the other side off the house so no one downstairs would hear her. When she got there she slowly opened the door to see Lee sitting up in bed waiting for her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled back at him, before running lightly over to the bed and getting in quickly. As soon as they were together they began to kiss passionately, after being deprived on each other almost all day. Lee slipped his hand under Lucy's top so he could feel her soft skin and the shape of her body. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back beneath him, and he began to kiss down her neck. Lucy moaned with pleasure and ran her hands over Lee's chest. Eventually they stopped and Lee held Lucy's head in his hands, playing with her hair. He looked into her eyes, "I love you, you know."

Lucy smiled, "I love you too."

"Let me show you how much I love you," Lee whispered, "please." Lucy broke eye contact with him, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. There was a slight pause. "Are you having second thoughts?" Lee asked cautiously.

"No," Lucy replied abruptly, looking and Lee again, "no of course I'm not."

"Ok," Lee began, feeling slightly confused, "then why do you freeze every time I try to be intimate with you?" He moved to lie next to Lucy, so he could give her space, but he still held onto her, and she still held onto him.

Lucy hesitated, "I don't…I just…does it matter?" She turned her head to look away from Lee, she new it was a stupid question, it was obvious to Lee that there was something wrong, she just wanted to avoid this subject.

"Of course it matters," Lee spoke softly, as he stroked the side of her face and began playing with her hair with one hand, and held her hand with the other. He could tell she was finding this difficult, and he just wanted her to be honest with him. "Lucy, I really care about you, and I want to know how you're feeling, and if you're worried or if something's bothering you. Just be honest, please."

Lucy took a moment to think, then she turned her head back to look at Lee. He was so adorable, and she trusted him completely. She had to be honest with him, liked he'd been honest with her. She just found it hard to talk about this subject, she felt embarrassed and pathetic. "I just don't want to disappoint you Lee," she said quietly.

"What do you mean? How on earth could you disappoint me?" He put his arms back around her waist and held her closer, he hated to see her so unconfident about herself.

"Well," she began shakily, "it's just been a while, you know, and…I suppose I feel more self-conscious because of that." She spoke slowly, her heart was racing, she was worried that Lee would say she was being silly, and not want to be with her now she'd said that.

Lee looked at her closely, as he gently massaged her skin to comfort her. "Why would you feel self-conscious Lucy? You're amazing, you have the perfect figure and you're absolutely beautiful."

She looked down, smiling shyly at hearing Lee's compliments. "It's just...Guy was the last person I was with, and that was a while ago now, and he didn't make me feel good about myself...not toward the end, so I just never felt...confident since." She struggled to get her words out as she found it difficult to talk about. She'd tried her best to forget her relationship with Guy, it clearly wasn't meant to have been between them, and she wished she'd realised sooner, then maybe she could have been in another relationship sooner. Maybe her and Lee could have gotten together earlier.

Lee frowned slightly, he'd never liked Guy, fair enough he was jealous of him at the time, which I'd t help. But hearing this now just made him dislike him more. "He didn't deserved you anyway Lucy, but I can't understand how he didn't treat you right. You're so perfect to me and I don't know how anyone could think otherwise. I want to make you happy, and I want to make you feel loved, and I promise that I could never make you feel bad about yourself. I love your body, and I want to touch you all the time." He spoke gently, he wanted her to trust him more than anything.

Lucy nodded and looked down again. "But, can we just take things more slowly from now on, please?" She asked very quietly.

Lee moved his hand back up to touch her hair, "of course, I'm sorry, I guess I have been trying to rush things. But that's only because I really love you, and I really want to be with you so badly. I've waited so long for this. But I want you to know that I will always be gently with you, and I'll treat like you with the respect you deserve, and I'll never make you rush into anything you don't want. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. When he pulled back, he saw that a few silent tears were running down Lucy's face. He understood she felt emotional after think about her past relationship. He knew she found it difficult to get over at the time. He'd felt helpless back then.

He held her near him with one arm wrapped around her waist, while he wiped her tears away with his other hand. She never made sound, she just lay there in his arms as tears fell from her eyes.

"Anyway," Lee whispered, as she held onto his hand near her face, "we can forget about that now. We are what's important now, and we're happy as we are, aren't we?"

She nodded, and turned around in his arms so her back was leaning into his chest. "Hold me," she whispered quietly, as she held onto his hands that were wrapped around her body to keep them in place.

Lee didn't need to say anything, he just moved even closer to he so their bodies were always touching, and he held her tightly to him. He began to kiss her neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said after a while, "I'm sorry tonight wasn't as you hoped."

"But it was as I hoped," he said through he kisses, "because I've spent it with you. And I'm glad we've talked because now we can start again properly. Now, go to sleep." He placed one final kiss on her cheek and them rested his head behind hers.

Lucy took hold of one of his hands and brought it in front of her so she could play with his fingers. "I love you," she whispered, before falling asleep hold Lee's hand near her mouth so he could feel her lips touching his index finger.

**I hope you've enjoyed chapter five! I will write some more, but if any of you have any suggestions on what else could happen in this story please say as I can't always think of ideas. X**


End file.
